The present invention relates generally to exercise pads.
Physical fitness is a continually growing activity for the general public. Older, as well as younger, generations are becoming more health conscious and trying to keep in better shape. Muscle mass in the chest is one of the most common areas of the human body that many attempt to increase and strengthen. Many existing devices focus on strengthening and increasing such muscle mass of the chest, but with suboptimal results.
Bench presses and flys, performed with barbells and dumbbells, are one of the most popular forms of exercise involving the chest muscles (pectorals). These exercises are typically performed on exercise benches that are set at a supine, incline or decline angular position.
However, while these exercises performed on exercise benches provide some activation of the chest muscles, they do not provide optimal activation of those muscles, due to suboptimal interaction of the shoulder muscles with the chest muscles cause in part by suboptimal position of the users scapula relative to the chest (sternum) while exercising. There is a need, therefore, for an exercise pad attachment to exercise benches that provides a more optimal activation of the chest muscles, while allowing a user to continue using standard equipment, e.g., benches, and exercises.